epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas S5 - Freddy Krueger VS Edward Scissorhands
So the next battle is the fight between the Creepy Guy with a Claw and...the creepy guy with 2 Claws. I'll add the picture later since I don't have it made yet. Anyway, let's do this. Zach Sherwin as Edward Scissorhands Nice Peter as Freddy Krueger EpicLloyd as ??? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Freddy Krueger VS Edward Scissorhands! BEGIN! Edward: Look Scarface, you've got no ability to rhyme. This pedo's getting burned for the second time! Knock that hat off your stupid ass head. Cut you up like Ice, till you drop cold dead. You only have a single claw, and your face is starting to rot. I've got two claws, twice the attack power that you've got! You can't understand me because your head's so dense. What's worse? Your raps or your fashion sense? My claim to cult fame, something you'll never see. Tonight in your nightmares, you'll be seeing me! Freddy: Wait, didn't I already kill you? I had a good feeling. Put you to bed, and splattered your blood on the ceiling. Eddy, it's time to tell your girl Kim goodbye. While I tell a funky Junkie, Let's Get High. Prime Time Bitch! Smash you ugly pale face into a TV. Wave my claw in front of mine, cause you can't see me! You're my puppet, hang you by your strings and bands. You can't try to even run with your stupid hands. I'm one thing you'll never be replacing. Hide Edward! This is god you're facing! Edward: What's that? I can barely hear you shout. You're movies sucked more as they came out. Seen stranger shit then you making male teens give birth. Your raps crash down faster then your net worth. So what kind of skills are you trying to show? You want death? I'll stab and throw you out a window. My suffering is something you can barley bare. Freddy's Dead. This is the final nightmare. Freddy: Bitch, you don't even know what your messing with. I'm the real deal, murder this mic and your myth. You turn on Elm Street, you'll end up dead. Beat you so bad, you'll be seeing blood red. I'm the greatest threat you'll ever meet! Stuff your face until you explode! Bon Appetit! Don't fall asleep or you'll be filled with regret. Whether a dream warrior, or a little emo Hot Topic reject. Face Freddy Krueger, you won't live to see another day. I'll throw you to the ceiling till you turn into Tina Gray! Wolverine: That's enough bub. Think you you spit sick shit? You're has-been bastard who can't keep with it. I'm here to destroy the child loving freak. Who's lines and rhymes and so stupidly weak. That I could beat you even if I was Old Man Logan. I'm the iller unkillable mutant, and that's my slogan. I got comics, movies and cartoons galore! While your reboot was nothing but a bore. You're terrible, you'll never beat me and eddie. Win at rapping? You couldn't beat a silent zombie. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC RAP BATTLES "Sharpening metal noises" OF HISTORY! Who Won? Edward Scissorhands & Wolverine Freddy Krueger Category:Blog posts